Alpha Trion and Spike converse about Luminous
Log Title: Alpha Trion and Spike converse about Luminous Characters: Alpha Trion and Spike Location: Repair Bay - Medical Wing - Autobot City Date: May 17, 2009 Category:2009 TP: Luminous TP As Logged by Alpha Trion - Sunday, May 17, 2009, 10:16 PM ---- Repair Bay - Medical Wing - Autobot City :This medlab is carefully maintained by Blizzard, and is therefore usually spotlessly white and clean. Well-stocked medical cabinets line the walls, and tools and spare parts are hung in strategic places. The room is large, even by Autobot City standards, allowing people the size of Skyfire to move around easily. Various tools are available so medics of all shapes and sizes can work on any patient, no matter the differences in scale. Medtables are carefully arranged around the room to handle as many patients as possible; more are in storage in case there is a rush. Usually, there is at least one medic on hand, even if it is only a lowly intern, or the grumpy Lugnut, who seems to always get stuck with the longest shifts. Contents: * Spike * Alpha Trion * Abandoned Armor of Luminous Spike sees a KO'd Kup. He has an odd habit of talking to patients even if they're ...out. "Heyah guy...thought you'd like a refill before this machine starts cycling energon again. Alpha Trion glances up from where he's standing in the back of the medbay, examining a fragment of Luminous's abandoned armor. Spike smirks, seeing a new flow of energon go into Kup's battered frame. Spike looks up quickly, spotting a shadowy figure. "H...hello?" Alpha Trion steps out of the shadows, in all of his back-from-the-dead glory. "Ah. Spike Witwicky. We meet again." Spike gulps and backs up. He beams "Alpha Trion! To what do we owe the honor?" Alpha Trion waves his hand vaguely. "Oh. You know. Trying to figure out still what my 'sister' Luminous was up to while she was here, to try to ascertain where she is gone and what she might do next." Spike tilts his head and asks "Any leads?" Alpha Trion spreads both hands vaguely again. "I know she was after the Key to Vector Sigma. I know she wanted to restore Cybertron, and failing that, remake Earth in its image." Spike nods and gulps "No offense, but despite the fact that we're nowhere near as evolved as you guys - we sorta like our planet as is." Alpha Trion laughs very softly. "As do I, as a matter of fact." Spike says, "Are you...concered about Luminous...I mean, what her next move may be?"" Alpha Trion nods slightly. "Yes," he admits. "She is quite insane, but very powerful." Spike nods. "Megatron powerful...or worse?" Trion says gently, "In terms of raw power? No. But she is also more unpredictable." Spike nods. He tries to sound intelligent. "As a human observer, I've seen Megatron's tyranny, but in some sick way, I can at least see a motive - he has a goal and a point. Not having that...and being utterly random and unpredictable, that has to be far more unnerving." Alpha Trion nods. "Luminous has a motive -- the restoration of Cybertron, the same as Optimus, myself, and even Megatron. However, what she will do to reach that goal, and to serve what she feels is the will of our god Primus -- that is unknowable, and therefore dangerous. I wouldn't put it past her to get in her head that the only way to save us is to kill us all, and both planets -- and she has the technical knowhow to do it, before we'd even be aware anything was happening. Megatron at least would give us warning in a self-aggrandizing speech first." Spike looks at his watch and says, "I suppose I should be going." He says in a hopeful/proud tone. "I'm going to hang out with my brother for a few days!" Trion says gently, "Your brother? Would this be... Buster Witwicky, of whom your father has spoken so highly?" Spike beams. "Yes! Yeah, that's him!" He nods and says, "Anyway..." He says, "I'm not even sure what I could do...but if there's anything I can do to help find Luminous, let me know." Alpha Trion nods sagely. "I will let you know if I think of something. Your father and you are highly creative and think outside of normal operating perimeters, and I'm sure if there's anyone who could think of something I have missed, it would be you, Spike." Spike tries not to laugh at that one. "Yeahright...thanks anyway." He waves good-bye, and heads out to see his brother. category:Logs category:Luminous TP